Don't step in puddles
by BrowneyedShamer
Summary: All Joey wanted was a little help, what he didn't ask for was his Alternate Reality to fall on top of him, not to mention it's a she. Can John convince Kaiba his true feelings for Joey before he's disillusioned into falling for her!
1. Falling thru puddles

**Disclaimer-** I don't own yu-gi-oh but the Alternate reality is mine XD

My first attempt at a fanfic…I hope it's ok…..If your looking for when the usual characters come in skip to ch.2. But be warned you'll get confused. Chapter one is long because I have to introduce new/Alternate characters

Rated T for language and violence…may be changed to M later on…maybe

~John~

Taking her pencil from her dirty blond hair, which was currently held up in a bun by her pencil, Johnathan let a long sigh escape her lips, as her medium length sun-kissed blond hair fell to her shoulders.

"You need to at least pretend you're interested."

Looking up from under her golden locks, at the man who sat across from her in the library, Johnathan glared at him, her light brown eyes narrowing angrily.

"Sol I told you! I don't need to study. It's pointless for me. Not that my mother cares if I pass my finals." Johnathan said boredly as she twirled her pencil in her fingers.

A pair of icy blue eyes looked up from the book in front of them, and stared at her. Johnathan had known Solomon Keanu since she was six and their mothers had both dropped them off at the same day care. Sol had always been her best friend and at twenty he was three years her senior. Sol had a soft nature, but his hard eyes made it difficult for most to see past his winter façade.

"John as much as I believe you…… You should at least make an attempt not to sigh. **I'm** trying to study." Sol said coolly as he looked back to his book.

Resisting the urge to sigh once again, John sucked in a deep breath and dropped her head on the table. Her hair tumbled around her like water. Her eyes bore into the wooden table with malice. Sol had dragged her out of her warm bed at 7:30am and outside into the rain, to study at the local library, on Saturday.

Closing her eyes John groaned as her stomach let out a gurgle. It was already ten and she hadn't eaten anything. A hand grabbed a piece of her hair and began to twist and twirl it lightly between its fingers. When she didn't move to stop them, the hand pulled on more hair. Raking their fingers through her hair, John let out a soft purr of pleasure. Only one person knew that playing with her hair could relax her to the point of mush. The hand let her hair fall from its grasp. Without lifting her head up, John reached out and caught hold of the hand.

"Please continue." John said softly as she pulled on Sol's hand.

A laugh escaped his lips as he gently began to caress her hair once more. John let her mind be swept away with the rhythm of Sol's touch. For John, Sol was the only person she had ever felt completely safe with. Her mother was constantly going on spontaneous trips, leaving John with Kevin, her mothers new lover. Kevin creeped John out. He watched her every move and was forever trying to chain her to the house. His expectation of her were suffocating.

Dark shadows reached out for John as she shuttered. Her body stiffened and her heart rate accelerated. The hand stopped moving. It took Sol three seconds to get out of his chair and move over to John. He pulled her out of her seat and into a dark secluded corner. John fought to keep control of her body as she jerked about uncontrollably. It scared her when an attack hit. Before she lost awareness, she smiled at the warm hands that encircled her protectively. All worries gone. John allowed the darkness to swallow her up.

XD_____________________

A bright light shone in her eyes. Squinting her eyes tightly, John tried to clear her vision of the offending brightness. When the light refused to go away, John reached up to blindly smack it away.

"Hey!" An alarmed voice yelled.

The light disappeared, as her mind recognized the voice. She heard it every day. The face of a young boy popped into her mind's eye. His Black hair and blond bangs, hung past his shoulders. His eye color never the same. Yaron loved colored contacts and had been a thorn in John's side when they were in middle school. Yaron had never left her alone. His happy-go-lucky attitude annoyed and wormed its way past her shell. The fact that he was the same age as Sol and had every class with him, frustrated John, but by the end of 7th grade, Sol had convinced John to let Yaron join their group. At first John was fearful the short boy would steal Sol away from her, but Yaron only brought the three of them closer. Next to Sol and her mother, Yaron was the only other person who knew about her attacks.

"Go away!" John groaned.

"Or what?" Yaron challenged, John didn't have to have her eyes open to tell he was grinning.

"Something bad." John growled.

"That's really scary coming from a girl who can barely stand." Yaron challenged.

Anger flooded through John's veins as she struggled to regain movement in her limbs. They felt like mush and had that tingly sensation that told her they had been previously asleep. A pair of arms held her down as she flared about. Letting out a heavy sigh John relaxed. The grip loosened as Sol pulled her into a sitting position. Slowly John opened her eyes. White spots littered her vision as the faces in front of her became clearer.

"How long?" John asked, her voice croaking.

"Thirty minutes." Sol said softly.

"Did anyone see?" John said as she looked down at her hands ashamed.

"The Librarian."

Laughing harshly, John ran a hand through her hair. "Was she scared?"

"Anyone would be." Sol said as he stared to stroke her hair.

"Except us!" Yaron said happily with a wide grin as he flicked her forehead playfully. "We fully accept you for the freak you are."

"Hey! I am not a freak!" John said with a smile as she smacked Yaron's hand away.

"No, but you are really 've dated everyone in school." Yaron said bluntly. "You're not called the heart snatcher for no reason."

"Well…….."

"Yaron now is not the time to have this argument." Sol said as he picked John up.

"Sol! I can walk by myself." John protested as she wiggled in his embrace. She didn't want to be carried bridal-styled thought the library. What if someone saw?

Looking down at John, Sol smiled slyly. "You'd fall flat on your face and you know it."

"What about studying?" John asked as Sol walked passed the book shelves and to the front of the library. It shocked her that no one else was in the library. Color rushed to her face as she closed her eyes in shame. The librarian had evacuated everyone.

"Did you call Yaron?" John asked as she watched Yaron disappeared behind a bookshelf.

Sol gently put her down in a chair in the front of the library. His movements gentle and soft. John smiled tenderly as he arranged her legs for her. It was like he knew what she was thinking.

"Yes! I knew you'd need someone to make you laugh. I may be good company, as you insist, but I'm no jester. Wait here I'll go find Yaron and pull him away from the books, gather our things and then we can all go out for breakfast."

"Sounds good to me." John said with a bright smile. As Sol turned to leave, John grabbed the back of his dark blue leather jacket. "Sol….I….Thanks…..you mean a lot…..I'm sor-"

"Don't! I know you can't help it" Sol said as he starred straight ahead, before walking away briskly and disappearing behind the bookshelves.

Pursing her lips thoughtfully, John looked down at her hands. Was it her imagination or did Sol seem tense, almost distant? Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she smiled as her stomach let out another loud grumble.

_If only I could get thought this…_

_I gotta get thru this_

_I gotta get thru this_

_I'm gotta make it through this, I gotta make it through this_

_I gotta make gotta make it thru this (1)_

Surprised John reached into her back pocket to retrieve her red cell phone. ZANE. The phone flashed. Taking a quick breath, she flipped it open and put on a fake smile. She always hated this part.

"Hey Zane!"

"What up Doll?"

Scrunching her face in disgust, John looked around to see if anyone was eavesdropping. "I really hate that name."

"What else can I call you?" The voice whispered playfully.

"My name!" John said bluntly.

"It just feels wrong to whisper 'John' seductively." Zane whined.

Rolling her eyes John hissed. "Then don't call me anymore."

Zane remained silent for a few seconds before he growled." Are you breaking up with me?"

"Wasn't I clear enough?"

"How dare you. Most girls-"

"I know! Would kill to be in my shoes." John finished, she had heard that plenty of times before. "Listen, go find one of them"

"Why?" He asked in a low voice.

Groaning inside John hesitated. She hated that question. How could one word bring so much dread? She wouldn't lie to flatter them, nor would she be too honest as to damage their egos. Every guy had asked her 'why?' and when given the truththey would flip out and start yelling at her 'not to be so high and mighty'. She wasn't, she just had standards.

"Do you truthfully want to know, or do you want to hear what most people would say?" John said, giving him the choice to pick the easy way.

"Truthfully!?" His voice sounded hesitant.

"Zane! You're a nice guy, great kisser and funny, but your unreliable, a slob, you skip school, ignore me when I'm talking, and you insult Sol and Yaron to my face. My name is not 'Doll' it's John. Although your face is pretty, you are far from it where it matters. You could be in time, but right now you're not, and I don't have the time to wait for you." John said as she snapped her cell closed, ending the conversation before he could retort back.

Sol rounded the corner of the closest bookshelf laden with John's bag of books, Yaron followed behind, with an armload of books. Yaron loved to read, and spent every waking moment doing so, much too all his teachers disapproval and anger. John had never seen Yaron open a school text book and he was always top of his class, every year. Sol studied religiously and was continuously second. Sol and Yaron constantly battled and butted heads to see who was the best. Sol had yet to win one competition and they where in their 2nd year of college. John wondered how many defeats it would take for Sol to give up and accept that Yaron was just better at something.

"You're such a nerd, Yaron." John said teasingly.

Sticking his tough out. "At least I'm not a freak."

"Are you going to check them out?" John asked as she pointed her chin in the direction of his armful of books. A quick glance told her there where more that fifteen and each no less then five hundred pages.

"No, I just plan to walk out of the library and take them."

Raising an eyebrow John let out a laugh. "Right! Question?

"Awnser!" Sol said lightheartedly, as a wide grin played across his face.

"Do you believe in Magic?"

"Yes!" Yaron said instantly. Turning on his heel he ran off to find the librarian.

Spinning her head around to look at Sol, John waited for his answer. Sol dropped her blue bag next to her chair and brought his hand to his head to pull on his hair thoughtfully, a habit he'd had since John could remember. "Until I've seen definite proof, it does in fact exist. I'd have to say no. How about you John?"

"I believe so." She said with a half smile.

XD______________________

With her stomach full to bursting, John sighted happily. Sol had insisted on carrying her to the restaurant. I was around noon by the time they were seated and breakfast was no longer being served. The three of them had been eating at Ruth's Dinner for years. The servers and cook knew them well and had a booth reserved at all times for their favorite customers. The conversation was light at the table as Yaron cracked jokes to keep the laughter going. Occasionally John would catch Sol's eyes while laughing; his face would then flush before he looked down at his plate. Something was going on.

"I can't believe it's still raining!" Yaron said sadly.

"Just don't step in puddles." John said with a smirk.

"What?" Yaron said confused as he rubbed his bare arms for warmth.

"Something my mother used to tell me. If you step in a puddle the gremlins will get you…..or was it shadows?" Frowning John tapped her foot lightly against the wet ground in annoyance.

Shaking his head Yaron laughed. 'Scared of a collection of water molecules?"

"NO!" John said angrily as she readjusted her blue shoulder bag.

"I'd be more worried about getting hit by a car then avoiding puddle in the road." Yaron said evilly.

"Just leave!" John said as she waved a hand at him. "Go read your books."

Nodding Yaron ran off down the street waving. Watching his form disappear into the light drizzle and fog, John twirled around to look thought the Dinner's glass window. Sol was talking intensely with Trevor, a young man with brown hair and spiked hair. From what Sol had told her, Trevor was the same age as him, and wanted to be a pastry chef. He worked weekends at his Aunt's Dinner, to gain practice and pay. Trevor gave Sol a reassuring pat on the back as he pointed towards John thought the window. An unrecognizable expression crossed Sol's face as he gave Trevor and uneven smile and walked out the door to join John in the light rain.

"What's up?"John asked as she raised her eyebrows.

"We need to talk." Sol said solemnly.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Come!" He said as he grabbed her by the wrist and walked towards the local park at a brisk pace.

John followed along as Sol dragged her down the street. While he dragged her, she tried to avoid stepping in puddles and had to stop a few time to walk around one. The delay seemed to agitate Solomon even more. His grip tighten as his eyes stayed glued ahead of him. At the park's entrance he stopped for a second, took a deep breath and continued. John grew worried as he led her towards the middle of the park. A large oak tree stood near the fountain that rippled with an occasional drop of rain. He pulled her under the oaks covering to escape the rain. He let go of her wrist as he turned his back to her. John leaned against the trunk of the large oak and stared at Sol's back weary. The words 'we have to talk' never followed with good news.

"Johnathan?" Sol said as he swirled around to face her.

"Yes? Solomon." John said with a lop-sided grin.

"This is serious!' He snapped.

Putting her hands up in defense, John frowned. "Sorry!"

"Johnathan?"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about Zane? You've been dating him for three weeks. No one has ever lasted that long."

John let out a relived breath; she hadn't realized she's been holing. She had thought the conversation was going to be about something else. "It's over."

"Over?" Sol asked, his icy blue eyes narrowing.

"Yes! I dumped him."

"When?"

"What are you? My mother?" John said angrily. Sol had never pried into her dating life before, why was he so interested now?

"Just…Please tell me."

"He was ok, I guess. Just not it."

"Not it?"

Letting out a frustrated breath, "Sol, I didn't love him. I liked him, but here was no love between us. The reason I have been dating everyone is because I'm looking fro him."

"Who?" Sol asked as he walked up to her and leaned in close.

"How should I know?"

Leaning in closer until their noses touched. "Try looking in front of you."

Glancing to her right, past Sol's shoulder, John looked out into the rain. "Sol, no one is here but us." She said as she scanned the area.

"How can you be such an idiot?" Sol yelled in anger as he grabbed her shoulders.

"Sol! Let go!" John said as she pushed him away, her eyes wide in fear.

His eyes glowed with anger as he hissed at her "How could you ruin….don't you understand?"

"Sol don't get so worked up." John said as she reached out to feel his forehead and cheeks for a temperature. He always acted strangely when he was sick or overly tired. "Have you been sleeping lately?"

Grabbing her hand, Sol pressed it closer to his cheek as he closed his eyes. Her cool hand soothed his flushed face. She had always had that effect on him "John I feel-."

A streak of gold to her right caught John's attention. Turing her face away, she let go of Sol's. A small blond puppy huddled under a bush. Its eyes wide and scared. A crack of thunder boomed in the distance as the light drizzle became a steady down pour. Spinning around to retrieve the frightened puppy John felt her body fall backwards. Sol gripped her shoulder tightly, his eyes ablaze.

"Why can't you sit and listen?" He said darkly.

"There's a puppy and I was-." John said as she pointed to the wet animal. Sol didn't turn to took. His gazed became as stare as his eyes bore into hers.

"You know what? Never mind!" He screamed over the loud rain, his face livid with anger.

Shocked at his out burst, John shrank back. Solomon never got angry and she had never heard him raise his voice. And it was all channeled at her. Sol was the guy who taught her to skate. The guy who forgave her for accidently breaking his laptop and forgetting their friend-anniversary. The first person she told of her medical problem, and the guy who silently cried on her shoulder when his father died. The Sol standing in front of her, his eyes ablaze, hands clenched and shaking, was not her best friend.

"Sol! Wait!" John cried as he let go of her shoulder and tried to brush past her.

She grabbed his blue jacket to hold him down. He swirled around to glare at her. Then he unzipped his jacket and walked out of it and past her. Stunned John clutched the jacket to her chest, for comfort. Her heart was trembling. Reaching out she grabbed his bare arm, to stop him once again. Sol stiffened at the touch.

"Let go of me!" He cried.

"NO!"

"I'm leaving!"

"You can't!" John begged.

"I am. I'm leaving to attend Domical University." Sol said his eyes cold. The down pour slowed to a light sprinkle as the warm summers night steamed up the air.

"You'er…..What?.... you can't…Why?" John asked as tears rimmed her eyes. He promised he'd wait for her to graduate and then they'd go to Beerteen University together with Yaron. Domical wasn't even on the same continent.

"I can and I am. Now let go!" Sol said as he shoved her hand off his arm roughly.

"No! You can't!" John cried as she flung herself at Sol, wrapping her arms around him.

"Let go of me...you whore." Sol screamed as he reached his peak of anger. "Why would I want someone who flings herself at everyman she see's and I quote 'to see if he's the one"? Well I'm tired of waiting for you to grow up. Goodbye , Johnathan."

John felt her knee's buckle from under her as she watched Solomon walk away. His head held high and his back straight. John thought her heart would shatter. She let out a shaky breath as she clutched the blue jacket closer to her chest. Tears fell from her eyes as she cried. She could have taken verbal abuse from anyone, even her mother, but have Sol say those words? They pierced her heart and ripped through her like a cold blade. His chilled eyes glowed as she remembered his face. Burying her face in the jacket, John let the tears soak the already wet jacket. A soft paw nudged her leg. Looking down from the leather jacket, John let out a small chuckle, through her tears. The golden puppy was lying down next to her. Stretching out her hand John ran her hand through the puppy's dirty fur. He licked her hand lovingly.

"I'm messy, but then so are you." John told the puppy. "Can I name you?'

The ball of fur let out a high pitched bark and wagged his tail.

"Night?'

The puppy growled.

"Honey?"

He nipped her leg.

"Sunshine?'

He glowered at her.

"Then I have no name for you, yet."

He whined tiredly.

Glancing down at Sol's favorite jacket, John grinned widely at the puppy. "Come on. I'll take you home and clean you up" John said wrapping the jacket around the dirty ball of fur. He wiggled in her arms happy as he licked her cheek. Giggling, John stood up carefully.

"You're my guardian aren't you?" John asked as she rubbed his cold nose with hers "Let's have some fun. I've always wanted to jump in a puddle."

Taking a running start, John jumped into the nearest puddle of muddy water. She squealed in delight when the cool water sprayed around, getting her already wet pants dirty. Her face froze as she felt the water reach her calf. The puddle hadn't been that deep. Looking down, John let out a terrified scream as the puppy barked madly. She was sinking into the puddle, Fast. John tried to move but it felt as if cold hands held her in place. Clutching the frightened puppy to her chest, John closed her eyes as she sunk into the puddle. She was sure she'd the first person ever, to sink into and drown in a two inch puddle.

It felt the same as having an attack. Darkness surrounded her and her mind felt sluggish and heavy. She floated along, her panic growing. The puppy whimpered as he buried his face in her hair. In the darkness she felt as light as a feather._ Help!_ A voice called. The voice struck a cord in her chest. She knew the voice. _Help me!_ They said again. Spinning around John tried to determine the origin, she had to help. She wasn't sure why, she just know she had to. A hand grabbed her ankle and pulled her down. It was the same sensation as sinking into the puddle only minus the water. John let out a shriek as she found herself falling through the air.

"Ow!" She cried as she rubbed her head. She had landed on something that had coitioned her fall.

"Are you ok? A light voice said to her right.

Swiveling her head to her right, John's eyes widened. "Yaron? What happened to your hair?"

"My hair?' The short boy said hesitantly, as he reached up to touch his spiked hair.

"Joey are you alright?" Another voice said from behind.

"Yeah, but my name isn't Joey."

The small boy pointed down. Her eyes followed his hand. She was sitting on someone's legs. Blushing John scrambled up. Her wet hair fell down hiding her face. Grumbling, she reached into her pants pocket to retrieve a hair clip. Pinning up her hair with one hand she looked up and screamed.

"Who are you?" John cried as she pointed to the blond boy who sat across from her. 'Oh god, don't tell me. I've finally lost it."

"Who am I? Who are you?" The blond boy shot back.

John felt the world start to spin. This was not happening it had to be a dream. A really bad dream, but something in the back of her mind told her it wasn't. This was really happening.

* * *

Wow 4,163 words for the first chapter I'd say that's impressive XD

(1) Gotta get thru this –Daniel Bedingfiled

Review if you feel like it…. Flames are fine by me…..but I would like some water to douse the fire…Tell me what you hate, what you like and what is just plain confusing……. Hope you enjoyed this XD…and if not I'm sorry but I enjoyed writing this…So I will continue!!

Hey Faith hope (XP) you enjoyed this …(your face) jk LOL


	2. Other side of a puddle

**Disclaimer-** I don't own yu-gi-oh but the Alternate reality is mine XD

Rated T for language and violence…may be changed to M later on…maybe

Incase you're really confused.

Alternate - _Reality_

John warren - Joey Wheeler

Solomon Keanu- Seto Kaiba

Yaron - Yugi

Malcolm Keanu- Mokuba Kaiba

Briar/Rose - Bakora/Ryou

Trevor - Tristan Taylor

Zane - Duke Devilen

Selena - Serenity

~John~

They were the same height. Her blond hair was longer but other than being genderly different, there wasn't another difference. It was like looking into a mirror. John trembled slightly as she tried to look away. His golden brown eyes held her captivated. Sol had always said she had wide eyes that were impossible to look away from. It bothered her, that she was getting a taste of her own medicine from a look-a-like.

Wrenching her eyes away from the boy's shocked face, and agape mouth, John came face-to-face with the other voice. He was a tall blue-eyed boy. Her heart fluttered in her chest. Sol hadn't abandoned her. Relief washed over her as she smiled. Putting the puppy down, John ran forward to wrap her arms around the boy. Burying her face in his broad chest she breathed in. He smelt different. But that didn't matter it was Sol.

"Let go of me!" The blue eyed boy hissed angrily, as he pushed her way roughly.

"Sol!" John cried out as she latched back onto his chest. "Solomon! I didn't mean anything. Zane….means nothing."

"That's not my name." The boy said angrily.

"Sol! You can't leave!" John cried out as she tugged on his white trench coat.

Furious at her out burst and inability to listen, the blue eyed boy slapped the girl. Shocked, John let go of his shirt and chest and backed up holding her left cheek. She had never been hit by Sol before. It wasn't that she hadn't been hit before. She'd gotten into plenty of fist-fights, but from her best friend? Her heart shattered as she looked up into the cold blue eyes and solemn face. Shame rose to her face as she looked down at the floor to avoid the other two gazes

"You shouldn't have done that!" The short boy cried as he glared at the blue eyed boy.

"I can't tolerate when people become crazy." He replied in a non-caring tone.

Sliding her hand down her face, John let her hand fall dejectedly down to her side. Her mirror image had stood up and was now yelling at the blue eyed boy. John swallowed as she looked around the room she had landed in. She was standing on a giant court of some sort. There were no balls, bats, gloves, racquets, or any other playing devices. Two podiums of opposite colors sat on either side with random numbers. To her right a man hovered in the air. He was wearing a strange purple outfit and holding a staff of the same color. John wondered how he was floating. Was the court anti-gravity? If so why wasn't she floating? Would she have to wear a ridiculous outfit like his to float? Turing to her right, John let out a ear piercing scream. A blue dragon hovered above her. Looking down at her.

"It's-…It's-..It's a-…"

"Dragon?" The boys who looked like Sol said dryly.

"Why is a-….They don't-…This cant be-…" John stammered as she backed up slowly, wary of the large blue dragon.

"Calm down!" The shorter version of Yaron said as he walked up to her and put a hand on her arm. "It's a hologram."

"A what? No!...It looks too real.' John said as the puppy hovered by her feet whimpering.

Letting out an annoyed sight the Sol-look-a-like turned to a tainted window above and nodded. The Dragon and the purple man fizzed then disappeared. Relaxing slightly John concluded she was in a lab or testing area. How she got here from a puddle in the park she had yet to figure out. Was the government testing a new product?

"Who's the girl?" A child like voice said from everywhere.

Whipping her head around, john looked for the speaker. This was getting stranger, by the minute. She recognized that voice also. It belonged to Malcolm, Sol's little brother. Something told her that it really wasn't, but it sounded like him.

"Who are ya?" Her look alike said.

Years of political training and her mom's shrill voice barking instructions, ran through John's head. Automatically straightening her shoulders, and pulling down her wet shirt, john gave the tree her best practiced smile. "My name is Johnathan Warren. But please feel free to call me john. May I inquire who the three of you are?"

The blue eyed boy stared at her for a moment as if she was a strange new toy. "You don't know?'

"Nope! As you can tell I thought you were someone else."

He narrowed his eyes again. Something, John was sure was a habitual action of his. "I'm Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corp."

"Is that a new company?" John asked. She was quiet sure that through her high connections she knew the entire world wide CEO's. Maybe the boy had just taken over? But Kaiba Corp. didn't ring a bell.

"No!" He hissed angrily, as if she had just punched him in the gut.

"Are you sure, because I've never-."

"Where did you crawl out from?" He said rudely.

Angered, John took a step forward, her fake smile dropped. She had had enough of this stuck up guy. "I don't know who you are, but where I come from we're nice to strangers."

"John?' The small boy asked.

Looking down, john smiled at the small boy. He was so cute. Just like a child, she really wanted to hug him. "Oh forgive me- What's your name?'

Blushing. "Yugi Muto. And this is Joey wheeler." He said as he pointed to her look-alike

"Hello!" John said hesitantly, acknowledging Joey who looked away.

"You really don't know Kaiba?" Yugi asked.

"Never seen or heard of him, well besides looking exactly like Solomon. And I haven't climbed out from under a rock. I'll have you know that I'm-." Frowning John let her sentence trail off. Something didn't feel right. Why would she be out in the rain one moment and the next be standing on some playing filed? What about the puddle. People don't fall into puddles and end up some where completely different.

"Did either of you make the puddle appear?" John asked as she reached down to pet the wiggling puppy.

"What puddle?" Yugi asked as he cocked his head to one side. John was amazed that his hair stayed perfectly spiked. How much hair gel and spray did he use to make it stick up like that?

"Well, I was outside in Domeno Park and it had just stopped raining. So for some fun I jumped in a puddle and fell through to……well here."

"Domino Park?" Joey asked as he puppy started to chew on one of his loose shoe laces.

"No! Domeno Park." John corrected.

Seto narrowed his eyes at her correction. "What's the name of the city you live in?'

"Is that a trick question?" John snapped, she was still fuming at him for slapping her. Her cheek still stung. "I live on the edge of Domeno City."

"Address?'

"What are you my keeper?" John asked as she glared at the boy. He may look exactly like Sol, but defiantly wasn't the kind caring, smart, funny guy Solomon was.

"Just answer my-."

"571 E Woodrun Apts."John said boredly.

"No!" Joey shouted.

"Yes!" John said as she stared at Joey, who's face read utter shock. His brown eyes wide.

"No it can't be! That's my address."

A stunned silence followed as the four soaked up the information. John rubbed the back of her neck tiredly. This wasn't her day. She had been forcefully woken up early, hand an attack, Sol left her in the rain, then she found out he's leaving the continent, she fell through a puddle, a Sol-look-a-like with a horrible attitude slapped her, and now her look-a-like claimed to be living at her address. Crouching down to the floor, John stroked the small puppy. Sol's jacket lay forgotten, dirtied and wet near the puppy. Her clothes had dried of slightly, but her dripping hair kept her back wet. Shivering John pulled off her purse and set it next to her. It was a good thing her mother had drilled her to stay composed at all time around stranger, otherwise she'd probably scream and run around franticly pulling out her hair.

"Do you have a picture of Solomon and Yaron?" Yugi asked thoughtfully.

"Of course!" John said as she rummaged through her purse. She retrieved her red wallet in the shape of a butterfly. Opening it she took out her two favorite pictures. Standing up she handed then to Yugi.

The first was the most recent, a spring break picture. Sol and Yaron had taken time off college and the tree of them rented a condo at the beach. John was wearing a one-piece red swimsuit and was riding piggy-back oh Sol, who's only clothes where his ice blue swim trunks. Yaron had come from behind and threw a bucket of water on them. Her eyes were closed and her hair a mess, but John loved that photo. The picture was taken by John's older sister, Selena.

The second picture was Christmas a year ago. Yaron's Grandfather had gotten tickets to the Ruin Room, a popular art gallery for the upper class. Sol, Yaron, John and Trevor had all gone together. Yaron's grandfather got the four of them backstage of the auction house before the auction and the four of them tried on and touched everything. The four of them where wearing huge multi-colored pots on their heads and grinning like idiots.

"Wow! Yug', he does look exactly like ya." Joey said is amazement as he looked over his friend's shoulder.

"Except for the hair" John said laughing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but you aren't from here are you?" Yugi said.

"I'm not?" John asked sarcastically, she could have guessed that herself.

'I have to agree with Muto." Kaiba said as his face became thoughtful. "Mutt! What did you say earlier?"

"I aint a dog, Kaiba, and I aint tellin" Joey said as he crossed his arms, a slight blush played on his cheeks before he ducked his head.

"What? When did he-? Wish?' John asked. She was really getting tired of being confused.

"We were trying a new game system to see how it worked in the shadow realm. Right before you came a spirit of some sort asked Joey for 'any wish de desired for his servitude' ." Yugi said as he turned to look at Joey.

"The mutt couldn't find a girl in our reality so he had to get one from another." Seto said with a sneer.

"Kaiba ya bastard. That aint what I wished for." Joey blurted out.

"Then what? A bone?'

' No I asked for-. Never mind!" Joey said as he defeatedly shoved his hands into his pockets.

"Joey we need to know." Yugi said as he gently placed his hand on his friends shoulder.

"Help." Johns said before she could stop herself. She wasn't sure why, but something told her that the voice she had hear in the Darkness was Joey's.

"Not now." Seto said as he waved her off. He took a threatening step towards Joey, who in turn took one also.

_Shit I can't let him find out._

John looked up and meet Joey's eyes. A spark ran up her spine as the wheels in her head clicked into place. She had to help Joey! Her legs moved on their own and her hand rose without consent. It took her two steps and a single punch to sent Seto flying backwards. John let out a laugh at Seto's stunned face, her eyes dancing when he bounded up. His blue eyes narrowed to slits in anger. She continued to laugh as he advanced. Tears fell down her face as she had to hold her sides for support. She laughed until she was gasping for breath and sitting on the ground. It really wasn't that funny but all the tension, anger, and confusion had built up until she burst with laughter. A strange habit that freaked most everybody out.

_God I'm a freak_ John thought

_At least you aren't insulted with animal names._ Joey replied in her head

It didn't shock John that she could hear another person's voice in her head. If felt normal, although she knew it was anything but so. She also knew how her look-a-like felt. Anger flushed through his veins at the insult Kaiba had throw at him. Awe at her outburst on the CEO, and confusion on her origins and word. She did know one thing for sure. He trusted her.

_I wish I could stop laughing_

_Me too, it's kinda freaky._

"Sorry!....I really….didn't…..mean anything…..but …you are a …jerk." John said as she slumped to the floor in a dead faint.

~Joey~

Joey reached out and caught John as she passed out. Her face looked more relaxed. Joey knew he had never met her before, but he knew, he knew her. She was so familiar, like a long lost friend come for a visit. A smug smile reached his lips as he replayed the scene in his head. He just wished it was him punching the self-righteous CEO. The small puppy snuggled against the girl as Joey stood up. Kaiba had walked out of the room, muttering darkly. Yugi stood half way between the door and Joey, the picture still clutched in his hands. His violet eyes wide in either horror or surprise. Joey figured a little of both, he felt the same.

"Yug'?" Joey asked, concerned for his small friend's silence.

"Joey this is weird. She looks exactly like-."

"Like me? Ya, I know." Joey said sheepishly.

"Kaiba's right. She isn't from here." Yugi said as he looked at John cautiously, as if she might grow fangs and attack him.

"She aint from the past, cause the arena didn't scare her, but not from future cause the holograms scared her too much. Maybe moneybags was right and she did crawl from under a rock." Joey said as he ruffled his hair.

"I doubt that, but she didn't come from the shadow realm either."

"Then from where?'

"An alternate Reality." Kaiba's voice said from the door way. He had an ice pack over his left eye and Mokuba close at his heels. The kid looked at the girl with daggers. "It's the only possible answer."

"Seto? Wouldn't that mess with the fabric of the universe?" Mokuba asked.

"It most likely will, but until the mutt confesses. We have no idea why she is here and how to get her back to her own..time."

"What do we do with her?" Joey asked. He knew she was scared and hurt. But he still wouldn't tell Yugi or even Kaiba what he had asked for, because then they'd asked why, and he didn't need them prying into his personal life.

"We should throw her outside." Mokuba hissed angrily.

The small puppy growled at the kid angrily.

"We can't have an unidentified person running around the city causing chaos. We don't know what she knows and how much she knows." Kaiba said as he tried to narrow his eyes and stopped half way.

Joey was howling on the inside. Kaiba's left eye must have been so swollen that it hurt the boy to glare. Joey smiled down a John warmly. He guessed they had more in common then he realized, and since she punched Kaiba, a feat he didn't think anyone had ever accomplish, she was top of his list.

"I can't take her home. Grandpa might ask too many questions, and we don't have room." Yugi said as he bent down to tuck her pictures back in John's purse.

"She isn't staying with us.' Mokuba hissed. Kaiba said nothing, but Joey took that as an agreement.

Three pairs of eyes turned to look at him with the same thought in them. He backed up, holding his hands in the air. "I can't my old man might come home. How would I explain her to him?"

"Well, Mutt she looks like you. I'm sure you can figure something out." Kaiba said as he turned on his heel and walked out of the room once more, Mokuba at his heels.

"Do you need help carrying her home, Joey?" Yugi offered.

"Thanks Yug'. Could you take the puppy, jacket and purse. I'll carry her on my back.' Joey said as he walked over to John. His was not the weekend he had expected.

Jinks

Inc.

& Corp.

- **J J J J J J J** - - - - - -

- - - - **J** - - - - - - - - -

- - - - **J** - - - - - - - - -

- - - I **J** I I I I - - - - -

**J** - - -**J**- I - - - - - - - -

- **J J J**- I - - _C C C C_ -

- - - - - I - - _C _- - - - - -

- - -I I I I I _C_ - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - _C_ - - - - - -

- - - - - - - - -_C C C C_ –

Cookie for anyone who can guess what Jinks Inc. & Corp. is!!!

Review if it pleases you. XD


	3. Looking thru Puddles

**Disclaimer-** I don't own yu-gi-oh but the Alternate reality is mine XD

Rated T for language and violence…may be changed to M later on…maybe

Incase you're really confused.

Alternate - _Reality_

John Warren - Joey Wheeler

Solomon Keanu- Seto Kaiba

Yaron - Yugi

Malcolm Keanu- Mokuba Kaiba

Briar/Rose - Bakora/Ryou

Trevor - Tristan Taylor

Zane - Duke Devilen

Selena - Serenity

An alternate reality is the same as a parallel universe which is a self-contained separate reality is coexisting with one's own. Or two worlds existing at the same time, with the same people in both.

~Joey~

After Yugi had left, Joey looked around his small apartment complex. John was still passed out, but now laying comfortably on the living room couch. The puppy snuggled under her arm. It wasn't like other times when he had attempted to bring other girls over. She didn't feel out of place, she didn't even stand out. She felt as if she had always been there, as if she had filled a hole that had been empty for so long.

"What am I gonna do now?" Joey asked as he stared at John

She was still in her wet clothes and shivers would rake her body occasionally. He knew from experience that even if you wrap yourself up, if you're still in wet clothes then you will definitely catch a cold. He didn't want her become sick; in fact he didn't want anything to happen to her. He also didn't want to take her clothes off. It didn't mater to him how much he felt at ease around her. Taking her clothes off, even to help her felt wrong. He had to get her to undress herself.

"John! John!" Joey called. When she didn't stir, he walked over and leaned over the couch to shake her shoulder. "John, ya have ta wake up." Her head rolled to the side but still no response.

"John!" Joey whined in frustration. "I can't help ya warm up if ya can't change into warm clothes."

An idea struck him, and idea that would wake her up, just not pleasantly. Walking to the other side of the couch, Joey lifted John into his arms. She was surprisingly heavy for a girl, but then again he had never picked up another girl other than his sister. With John in his arms he walked into the bathroom. Struggling to pull the shower curtain back, Joey laid John in the tub. He pulled the curtain back and ran into his room. Quickly he scavenged his draws for a long shirt and sweat pants. Once he found them he threw them in the sink for easy access. Carefully He turned the shower on to luke-warm. The moment water hit her face Joey dashed out of the bathroom and closed the door.

He listened from the door way as she gasped and sat up screaming. He held onto the knob tightly. He wanted to burst in and ask 'what's wrong', but he was sure if he did she's attack him. He hear her stand up and reajust the water . Letting out a sight Joey, let go of the door knob and walked into the small kitchen. Opening the fridge, he shut it. Nothing. Opening the cabinets he frowned. Still nothing. How could he offer he something warm, if there was nothing to offer? Come to think about it, what did he normally eat? A bag of popcorn lay on the edge of the counter. It might not be a lot but it was something. Ripping the package out of it's container he popped it into the microwave and hit start.

"What do I do tomorrow? It's Monday, which means school. I can't take her with me." Joey pondered as he leaned against the counter. The shower stopped running as John turned off the water. He heard the shower curtain slide back as the microwave dinged. He had expected her to take a longer shower. She was just like him, shorter showers were better. Joey took out he hot bag as John walked out of the bathroom. Steam rolled out from behind her. She had a towel wrapped around her hair. His Red shirt hung slightly loose on her frame. She grinned ruthfully at him.

"I feel like ripping your throat out, but I know you where trying to help. So thanks." John said as she bowed. "I do have a question? Do you know where I'm from?"

"Kaiba said you where from an Alternate Reality." Joey said as he opened the popcorn bag, offering some to her.

She grinned at him and reached in for a large handful. Walking over to the couch she plopped down. "That does make since. Then I'm guessing that because we look the same and well.., if you think about it our name are kinda the same. We must be each other."

"Ya mean. We're the same person?" Joey asked as he jumped up to sit on the counter, almost losing balance.

"Well and alternate reality is the same as a parallel universe which is a self-contained separate reality is coexisting with one's own. Or two worlds existing at the same time, with the same people in both." John said as she munched on her popcorn.

Joey sat in silence as he stared at her. How was she not freaking out at this information. He was. How could she be him? First she was a girl and second they didn't act the same?

"Just because I'm a girl and I don't act like you doesn't mean I'm not." John answered. "And for the record I've been through too much today that this hasn't even registered in my brain yet. I'll most likely freak tomorrow."

_Did she just read my mind?_

"I believe I did" John answered. "It really isn't as if I'm trying, it just happens. You try!'

_I wish I didn't have a fight with Sol!_

"Who is Sol?" Joey asked, he had seen his picture and John had mentioned him once before, but who he was and his relationship with John was a mystery.

"Sol, is my best…was… I'm still going to consider him my best friend. He, Yaron and I hang out almost every day. I'm three years younger then the two of them." John said as she looked down at the golden puppy lying on the floor. He had slept through everything.

"Who's your boyfriend?' Joey asked. If she was friends with Sol, then who was she dating? Did that mean he'd like them also? If so then would Kaiba and him become friends since their alternate versions where?

"Currently as of today, I'm single. I just broke it off with Zane." John replied.

"What's Zane like?" Joey asked.

"He has the most beautiful black hair, its silky soft and glistens in the sun. He has light green eyes that look like jade, and perfect tanned skin. He prefers to wear tight clothing that shows off his well sculpted body. He's also a great kisser." John replied. Sitting up she peered over the couch to watch Joey's reaction to her last comment. She was rewarded with him gagging on his popcorn.

"I think I know who you're talking about. His name is Duke here." Joey replied as his face flushed red.

Joey watched John give him a lopsided grin. "I have to know are you interested in anyone? Because if you are then maybe I could find someone."

"No." Joey said in all honesty.

"Are you even looking?" John asked.

"No." Joey replied as he finished off the popcorn.

Letting out a long sigh John fell back down on the couch. "Let me know when you do……What's Kaiba like…here?"

"That bastard has it out for Yug', and only because he beat him in a duel. Moneybags is contently callin' me a mutt and such dog names. I can't stand that fucking asshole." Joey swore as he grabbed the counter with his hands, no bothering to let go when his knuckles turned white.

"Besides calling you names, and I'm assuming flaunting his money, does he do anything else to anger you?"

Joey was silent for a second he'd never thought of that. Kaiba had always just called him names and flaunted his wealth, but besides having a huge ego, he really didn't do anything else. "No." He replied hesitantly.

"I can explain both to you then." John said as she unwrapped the towel from her head to let her blond hair fall down. "He has a huge ego because he's a successful CEO. Anyone would act that was. He flaunts his money because, he can. It's a way for showing his worth……He must be really self-conscious…..anyway as for the dog names. I'm sure you put yourself up to them. Or they could be a way of getting your attention. At least that's what Sol told me."

"Your best friend made fun of you?" Joey asked skeptic.

"Believe it or not, yeah he did. When we first met he was a real dick to me. I was constantly called buttercup, and honey suckle. I hated those names, not that I even knew what they meant. I literally went home every day for about two months and cried. Until one day I approached him, I didn't fight back, I didn't even blink. I told him that until he called me by my name I'd ignore him. Three days later we where best friends and John became the name everyone calls me now. Only sometimes does he still call me by those names."

"And that means?' Joey asked, confused why that would explain Kaiba's actions.

"Well, if Sol made fun of me to get my attention, and Kaiba is Sol, so to speak, then that means he must want your attention. Or at least he subconsciously wants your attention."

"Why would Kaiba want my attention?" Joey asked baffled.

"How would I know? I'm in your head not his." John replied.

"What happened with Sol and you?' Joey asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it." John replied as her face fell.

Joey felt as if a dark cloud had covered the sun. Her face seemed barren as her mind swirled with dark thoughts. He could see himself sitting in the rain. He knew it was John who had been in the rain but it felt like it was his memory not hers. The words "I'm leaving" "Let go of me. You whore", circled John's mind as she fought for control. Joey walked over to the couch and sat next tot her. Her face unresponsive. The thoughts became sinister as a male's voice replaced Sol's yelling. Joey recognized that voice and flinched inwardly. He put a hand to her shoulder and thought of his favorite things. The sun emerged from behind the clouds as John's eyes blinked into focus. Joey stood up and looked down at her. He wouldn't have pegged her for being a carrier of burdens.

"You can sleep here tonight." Joey announced as he dimmed the living room lights.

'I think you should sleep in here." John said.

Joey let out a snort. 'No you can sleep here."

"I should get the bed, since I'm a girl."

"You'll get the couch since you're in my world." Joey replied.

"What if I get cold?" John asked.

Joey looked over his shoulder from the door way for his room. This wasn't about the couch or being cold. He knew she didn't want to be alone. She didn't even like to be alone. Part of him almost called out to her, but he pushed that down. If she was him then she wouldn't want his sympathy. "There are blankets in the hall closet. The narrow door next to the bathroom." Joey replied as he shut the door to his room.

_You're mean to me…or is it you?_

Chucking Joey striped off his shirt and climbed into bed. He wasn't going to share a room with a girl, even if it was him, in a way. John was tough he knew that, she'd survive one night by herself.

_I hate this couch it's lumpy!_

"Goodnight, John!" Joey yelled.

_I hope you choke in your sleep!_

XD____________

"Sol? Sol! Sol, Sol, SOL." John moaned in her sleep.

Joey rolled over in his bed and stared at the girl who was clutching his shirt. Her blond hair plastered to her face and her eyebrows scrunched together in a frown. Joey looked down at his look-a-like and frowned. It still bothered him that she looked the exact same as him and it disturbed him that she was crushing on a guy who liked like Kaiba. The picture of two of them on the beach, John riding on Sol's back, popped into Joey's head. The image was replaced with Joey on Kaiba's back as he ran along the shore line splashing Joey with water. His eyes widened in horror as he shook his head violently.

"Damn why'd I think of moneybags.' Joey whispered.

"Mom?" John asked sleepily as she leg go of Joey's shirt and rolled over. Her left arm hanging over the bed.

"John, ya can't sleep with' me." Joey said as he nudged her shoulder. He thought he had told her to sleep in the living room. When had she snuck in his room?

"It's cold on the couch." She replied .

"No it aint." Joey said defiantly. He had slept on the couch many times and it was the same as sleeping in his room. "Ya left the puppy out there, go sleep with him."

"No I didn't, he's at the foot of the bed." John said as she hugged a pillow close to her body.

Looking down towards his feet Joey saw as small ball of fur huddled at the end of the bed. Letting out a sigh He flopped back down. It was no use arguing with her. They both knew he wasn't going to force her to leave. This was going to be a long night.

Ok…One more chapter until I tell the secret of Jink Inc. & Corp…….Any guesses….None??? *sits in dark corner*….Ok I didn't want to do this but I would like eight reviews, before ch.4 XD

Thanks for reading…


	4. Water in your shoe

**Disclaimer-** I don't own yu-gi-oh but the Alternate reality is mine XD

Rated T for language and violence…may be changed to M later on…maybe

Incase you're really confused.

Alternate  - _Reality_

John warren - Joey Wheeler

Solomon Keanu - Seto Kaiba

Yaron - Yugi

Malcolm Keanu - Mokuba Kaiba

Briar/Rose - Bakora/Ryou

Trevor - Tristan Taylor

Zane - Duke Devilen

Selena - Serenity

An alternate reality is the same as a parallel universe which is a self-contained separate reality is coexisting with one's own. Or two worlds existing at the same time, with the same people in both.

~Joey~

Running into to first period just before the late bell rang, Joey slipped into his seat. Giving his friends a wave he pulled out his notebook and pen. He didn't think he'd make it on time. Not that he had ever cared about, he just felt it was wrong to be late/ I still wasn't sure way the thought that. Joey had woken up before his alarm clock went off and had silently gotten dressed and ready for school. He left a note by his bed lamp for john, when she woke up, He told her to wait till after school. The he would come by and take her to Yugi's.

"Pssst, Joey?" Yugi whispered as he turned in his seat.

"Yeah?" Joey whispered back.

"Where's John?"

"Mr. Muto! What is so important that you have to interrupt my lesson to whisper to Mr. wheeler." The math Teacher barked angrily, without turning around from the white board.

"N-N-Nothing." Yugi stammered as his face blushed bright red.

Giving Yugi a head shake he went back to taking notes.

"To find the six tragicomic functions of a right triangle you must find the opposite, adjacent, and _**hypotenuse**__._ If you can only find one of those what formula would you use?" The teacher asked.

Joey didn't even raise his hand "Pythagorean theorem or a2+b2=c2."

The teacher stopped and turned around from the white board to stare wide-eyed at Joey. "That's correct, Mr. Wheeler."

He gave Joey a long stare before turning back to the board. "Does anyone know the six tragicomic functions?'" When no one answered the teacher smiled. "Sine-.'

"Co-sine, Tangent, Co-secent, Secent, and Cotangent." Joey replied again, baffling himself that he even knew the answers.

The teacher had turned all the way around and was facing the calls, frowning. "Mr. Wheeler, who is giving you these answers?"

"No one." Joey said, it was amusing to watch the teacher freak out over him knowing a few answers, much less paying attention in class.

"Then enlighten me, on how to find each of the six." The teacher said as he crossed his arms.

Joey thought carefully, then he just knew. It was as if he stepped into another mind. Joey knew he had, it was John's mind. "Sine is opposite over hypotenuse, Co-sine is adjacent over hypotenuse and Tangent is opposite over adjacent. Co-secent is opposite to sine so then it would be hypotenuse over opposite. Secent is opposite of Co-sine and Cotangent is opposite of Tangent."

"T-That's correct." The teacher stammered , stunned at Joey's knowledge.

'The easiest way to remember the first three is Some Old Hippy, Caught Another Hippy, Trippin On Acid." ( Sine= Opp/Hyp or SOH…ect…) and the last three are reverse of the first three." Joey added for good measure. The class burst into laughter at his analogy and most quickly wrote down his hint.

"Class! Class! Silence!' The teacher yelled. "Mr. Wheeler. I applaud you for information, but from now on, keep it to yourself."

Looking down at his neatly written notes, Joey smiled. This was going to be a fun day. And maybe school wasn't so bad. If he could cause this much raucous with his unknown brilliance, imagine what would happen if he studied! He had to admit one thing, things where changing. He didn't know how, or if it would even be good, but things had changed. And all of it had stared from his whish and then John showing up. Maybe it wouldn't be just a great day, maybe everything was going to get better?

Joey walked out of second period feeling great. He had know all the answers in both his Math and Science classes. He hadn't realized it before, but John was really smart, but it wasn't like he took the answers. She knew only half, **he** had gotten the others. Both teachers had been baffled and angered at his advanced knowledge. It was amusing for him to watch the teachers turned beat red before turning pale white, when they figured out he really did know the answers. His stomach grumbled as he headed down that hall with the other mass of students for first lunch. Doing work made him hungry.

"Joey!" Yugi called, as Joey made his way through the cafeteria to their normal table in the back corner. Tristan and Tea were already there and Ryou was hovering behind.

"Hey man!' Tristan said as he playfully punched Joey's arm playfully. "Did you take a smart pill this mourning, because Mr. Green's face was priceless when you corrected his error?"

"Ya, I know." Joey said with a proud grin. His day was getting better by the minute.

"Joey? Have you been studying?" Tea asked as she picked at her food.

"Yeah." He replied. Technically it was true. He'd been studying thru John. Since she was able to provide him with the basics he could expand from there.

Joey looked down at her plate and thanked the gods he normally brought his own lunch. It was supposed to be spaghetti, but since it clumped together so well it ended looking like a mass of intestines. Joey's eyes flew open wide as he realized what the annoying reminder in the back of his head was for. He had forgotten his lunch. It was still sitting on the kitchen counter in a brown bag. Letting out a sigh he sunk down into a seat next to his best friend. He's rather wait to have his lunch the even try and digest the school's food.

Yugi leaned close to Joey as he whispered so Tristan and tea couldn't hear. "Where's John?"

"I left her at home." Joey whispered back.

"Do you think-"

"Joseph Wheeler. Report to the Principals office." The intercom blared.

Joey got up slowly from the table and made his way out of the silent cafeteria. All eyes where on him watching for a sign, waiting to know what he had done. It wasn't the first time he had been called to the Principals office; he had been numerous times, for fights, skipping school, and misconduct. He probably shouldn't have answered all the questions. His teachers must have turned him in to the principle on suspect of cheating. His father would kill him if he got suspended again. Groaning, Joey walked past the secretary and towards the principal's office. He walked up to the door; a laugh came from behind the door. He knew that laugh. Not bothering to knock, he barded in.

"John!"

He wasn't sure what he was most shocked about. That she was at his school, laughing with the principal of the fact she was wearing the school uniform. The uniform looked worn and the hem of her blue skirt slightly freighted but other than that she looked like a regular high school student, which went to his school. Except she looked just like him and was wearing a girls uniform, it slightly disturbed him to see his face with a girls uniform. A thought crossed his mind. Could she tell he'd been tapping into her knowledge? At her feet lay his brown lunch bag. A smile reached his lips; she had come to bring it to him.

Turing around in her seat she was sitting in , John gave Joey a huge smile. "Joey! I was just telling Mr. Roberts that I would be attending this school and since I just arrived yesterday, I don't have a uniform or my paper, but luckily dad will handle that and they're lending me a uniform. So I don't stick out too much."

_Dad?_ Joey thought.

_I told him we're twins._ John said as her grin got wider.

_Twins?_ Joey could even make himself believe that. They did look exactly alike.

_It's more believable then cousin, and technically we are the same._

"Right, but I had thought you might like a day of rest before you stared school again." Joey lied easily.

"Not necessary." John replied as she looked back at the principle.

Joey watched in amusement as Mr. Roberts; eyes slid to John's face and then Joey's any doubt he had that John had lied, vanished. You can't lie about looking the same, and Joey knew everyone would believe such a perfect lie. This was even better then baffling the teachers, he was lying to the principle, who ate it up with out a single bit out doubt.

"Well since your brother attends this school he would be the best person to give you a tour of the grounds. Shall I put you in the same classes?'

"That would be easiest." John replied as she stood up and bowed to the principle, who returned the gesture. John grabbed the brown lunch bang and followed Joey out into the hall. She could feel his anger and confusion.

"I'm sorry I-."

'How could you-."

"Let me talk first1' John said, as she held up a hand. "I'm in a different world. I'd like to experience it. I also was really bored and I noticed you had left your lunch." She said as she held out the brown bag.

Taking the bag, Joey threw it in the nearest trashcan. I was already bad. "So?"

"So….I can't sit still. I've never been able to. Plus I've never been to a public school before. I have always had private tutors and teachers."

Joey lead John to the school stairwell before the crowd students from the lunch room flooded the hallways. The stairwell was silent and only a soft hum of noise behind the thick metal door would tell of students passing by. Most students and teachers avoid the stairwells. It was a notorious hang out for the punks of the school.

"Guess that explains why you're so good at math and science."

Joey watched as John's face went from confusion to amusement. She busted into a fit of hysterical laughter as the bell rang, ending lunch. "I suck at Math and Science. English, History, and languages are my best subjects.

Joey froze, if she was so bad at Math and Science, then how had he known all the answers? Joey knew John was telling the truth, but if so did that mean he really did know those answers? Dumbstruck Joey halted in mid-step his foot about the climb the stairs. Joey was good with money, he had to be at his house. He managed the money in the house and paid the bills, kept a steady flow of jobs, and saved up money. It never occurred to him that he would be good a math because of his experiences. He really did have away with money. When he needed more to make ends meet, he had always found the perfect job. Since he was twelve he had his own private bank account, his father didn't know about. Joey could automatically calculate then interest and how it would go up according to how much he put in. It was the same as when he was at the supermarket. Figuring which was cheapest and got him the best deal.

Joey felt as if he'd been slapped with a cold towel. This whole time he had even led himself to believe he was stupid. True ha had never studies, but instead slacked off but he had at least always taken noted in class. Thinking about his math notes Joey was able to clearly see each page in his mind as if they where right in front of him. He had a photographic memory! A smile slid onto Joey's lips as he premeditated. He only had to see something one and he remembered it perfectly. Joey had long since abandoned the idea of going to college, but his new found talent arose a new possibility. He could actually try, and if he could memorize his notes completely from only writing then once, then he'd be sure to pass the exams if he did study for even a little while. First he needed an idea of what he wanted and then he would require a scholarship to-.

"Joey!" John yelled as she waved her hand in his face. One minute she'd been telling him about her English tutor and the next he was spaced out.

Joey turned to look at John. He felt different around her then he did with anyone else. On one hand he wanted to keep her close, she felt comfortable and he felt as if he could conquer the world. She made him see things about himself he hadn't even known. On the other hand he wanted to stay away, something about her felt as if it was eating him, as if part of him was slowly tricking out. It sent mixed emotions to his brain. He remembered the spirit and his wish. Maybe she could help him?

"Joey, what day is it?"

"Friday."

"Do you think-."

He would normally count down the minutes until the weekends, because Joey usually hated school. The awakening of his new skill, sparked an interest in him, he didn't think he had possessed. Joey wanted to learn. He had the sudden urge to go in every class and just listen. In all those years of thinking school was a waste of time, Joey could have been learning. He itched to visit the library. He was sure that if he set foot in there the librarians would faint. The last time he had visited was on the school tour before freshman year.

A hand made contact with his back as Joey was wrenched from his thoughts. John stood next to him on the stairwell. Her arms crossed and a soft frown on her face.

"If you're going to space out, tell me first. I must look like a loon talking to a spacer. I might as well have been talking to a wall. The only difference would have been a wall doesn't make faces when their thinking."

Ignoring her comment, Joey started walking up the stairwell. "John what do you want to be when you grow up?' Joey asked.

Maybe if she knew, then it could help him, He abruptly wanted to run to the guidance office and announce his new finding. He was going to apply for college. The guidance councilors had been nagging him for weeks to decide what he wanted to do after high school. Joey couldn't wait to see their faces when he told them.

John looked back at Joey thoughtfully, as if she was puzzled by the question. "Choose?"

"Yeah! What do you want to do in your future job? I need Ideas so I can figure out mine."

"I get that! But you can choose?" John asked eyes wide in surprise.

"Well, you can choose what you want to be, but first you have to graduate high school and then get into a good college. Afterwards you apply for the job you want, but you still might not get it due to competition and all."

"That sounds nice." John said as her eyes became distance. "In my world you don't choose. It's chosen for you. When you turn nine you're taken to JIC. There is a series of physical, mental, emotional, and genetic testing and then you are assigned the field and job best suited for your skills.'

Joey looked at John dazed, wondering if she was joking. The serious look on her face told him otherwise. It was the same look he'd seen on her face the night before, one of sadness and duty. It was as if she kept secrets behind her, and she dared not show to anyone else. The thought of having your life chosen for you sickened Joey and made his head spin. What kind of life was that? Seto's face appeared before his vision, his eyes sad and broke. Did he choose, would he have chosen differently? Startled at that thought Joey forcefully brought himself back to John.

"What where you assigned?" Joey asked.

A look of disgust passed over John's face. "Management."

"Of what?'

John looked up the stairwell and then her eyes roamed over the wall. It didn't look as if she wanted to say. "Jinks Inc. &Corp….I run the company."

Joey raised his eyebrows in surprise. That explained why she had understood Kaiba's actions. "You don't seem too happy."

"Trust me, no one would be. JIC or Jinks Inc &Corp **is** the company that runs the tests. I'm helping a company cage others for life, in a life they may or may not want. It's not something I can go to bed feeling accomplished about."

"Can't you change jobs?"

"Gods, you need to come to my world and speak to our officials." John said with a harsh laugh as she turned the corner and headed up another flight of stairs. "No one can."

"That doesn't-."

"No it doesn't, but Joey I live in a world where everyone has a job and a place they are needed. Yeah, we still have crimes and murders, but only every so often I think last year only thirty people where murdered world-wide. We haven't had any worldly conflicts or wars, since JIC was created seventy-five years ago. Countries work together and everyone follows the rules. It's wrong and twisted. Your future partner is even determined during your testing, to maximize the chance of compatibility. But think about it we, give up our right to choose for a utopia." John said, rubbing her neck wearily. "I've thought about obliterating the system but…. I can never go through with it."

"Can't you ask someone….like your mom or dad? Or the pervious owner?"

John let out a bitter laugh. "That woman only keeps me around for the money. She couldn't care how I feel or what I think, only that I can provide her with enough money to do as she pleases. The man before me died four years ago. I wasn't supposed to take over JIC until after my twenty-seventh birthday. I basically got shoved into it without any training or experience."

Joey walked in silence next to John as they made their way up the flight of stairs to the second floor. His better nature wanted to know more about her, but he could tell it bothered her to talk about the other world. The only thing he could to would be to distract her. It just so happened that was his special skill, keeping a string face Joey reached out and poked John's arm. She turned to look at him, questioning. Joey watched from the corner of his eye as looked away from him shrugging.

Bad Idea! Joey was never to be underestimated.

Reaching out again he poked her arm twice this time, still with a straight face. She swirled around, eyes wife. Looking in his face she kept walking up the stairs. She shivered and rubbed her arm nervously, shifting her eyes from side to side. As if looking for ghosts. A smile snuck from under his mask, quickly Joey put his mask back on and poked her arm three times. John stopped moving and turned to face Joey full on. Her face scrunched up in annoyance. Joey almost burst out into laughter, but he firmly held onto his mask. Joey looked John full in the face, his emotionless. Slowly he widened his eyes comically. John half smiled at his bugged eyes. She took the bait! Even slower so she could watch, Joey lifted his finger to her arm and stopped a centimeter from her skin. Widening his eyes even further until he felt they'd pop out of his skull, Joey paused and took a breath. Then he repeatedly poked her arm. John burst into laughter at Joey's over exaggerated actions. It was so awkward it was funny.

Shaking her head slowly, she continued up the stairs, skill chuckling. She needed a good laugh to clear her dark skies. Joey was like the sun in her life. He made all her worries seem to disappear. John hoped hanging around him; such qualities would rub off on her.

Joey followed behind feeling thoroughly accomplished. At least now she was smiling and acting more carefree. From the little he knew about her, Joey had a feeling her life wasn't that easy, and that was something he could relate to. It helped him forget about pain, and worry when he was laughed. Which was one of the reasons he did so whenever ha had the chance.

_No escaping when I start  
Once I'm in I own your heart  
There's no way to ring the alarm  
So hold on until it's over_

Oh!  
Do you know what you got into  
Can you handle what I'm 'bout to do  
'Cause it's about to get rough for you  
I'm here For Your Entertainment (1)

Startled at the pop music, Joey looked at John's skirt. Something vibrated in her pocket. John stood still and looked at Joey and then down at her pocket. Hesitantly she reached in and retrieved a red call phone. She looked at it in disbelief before flipping it open. Joey wondered who could be calling her.

"Hello?" She said in a tone that showed fear.

"Whoa! Slow down!" She replied to the voice.

"No! I'm fine I'm-." John turned and glanced at Joey then looked away. "I'm far away.'

"I haven't gotten any other calls. My phone's been off. I just now-."

Joey leaned closer until his ear was touching John's phone. A male's voice was growling on the other end. Joey instantly recognized the voice and concluded it was Yaron.

"John! I've been trying to contact you for over twenty-four hours. Where the hell are you?"

John sat down on the top step, motioning for Joey to do suit. She held the phone away from her face as she snapped it shut and said 'speaker'. Instantly Yaron's voice boomed and echoed in the stairwell. John put a finger to her mouth, signing for Joey to stay quiet. Intrigued to 'meet' Yaron, Joey obliged.

"I'm sorry, but I've kinda been bu-."

"The system has shut down. Jinks is off line. I've tried everything and I have everyone on the problem.'

"What!" John cried in horror, guilt instantly filling her head. She should be there, instead of there goofing off.

"The system wasn't checked at all on Saturday."

"Today's?"

"Sunday, the day before testing." Yaron said, as he let out a long sigh.

Joey looked over at John. Here it was Friday and there it was Sunday. That wasn't as he had imagined. He thought that they both ran on the same time. He wondered who was ahead a week. Was there another world in-between, that was Saturday?

"Did you use Red Override?" John asked as she raked her brain for the answer to solve this world halting dilemma.

"Yes!"

"Reboot the system?'

"Done twice."

"The whole system?"

"Of course, do you underestimate me?" Yaron snapped back. "I shouldn't be having this conversation with you over the phone. You should be here in the lab right now."

Ignoring his command, John dropped her head in defeat. "A virus?"

"No! The system is down not dead."

"Do you have a backup program?' Joey whispered in John's ear. John's head snapped up as she grinned widely at him. "Yaron! Take Jinks completely off line and run Links for today. Only do half of the testing and finish the rest on Tuesday after Jinks had rested."

There was along pause. "I'll do that but where-?"

"I'll make sure to monitor conditions I have my red-eye with me, and I'll e-mail you later." John said as she tapped the top of the phone twice, ending the call.

Joey was astonished when John engulfed him in a giant hug. It had been a long time since he had hugged another girl. Tea didn't count, and neither did his sister. Joey was quiet sure he couldn't count this as hugging a girl, because she was him, in anther way. It felt oddly strange and unsettling to realize he was hugging himself. Joey couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness from his mind. He wasn't sure if it was because things where moving too fast for him to keep up with or that there was something admits.

"I'm not sure what I'm more excited about; that I have signal in another world or you just saved my ass." John replied as she sighted happily and let go of Joey. "I hadn't even thought of Links. He such an old program."

"You're welcome.' Joey said sheepishly.

It was and odd feeling, he wasn't used to feeling helpful. He was normally the cause of the problem. He liked the feeling it gave him, the sharp head rush and feeling for pride.

"What have we here?" An appealing voice said from behind.

Joey and John whipped around at the same time, their foreheads colliding. Both jumped back wincing in pain. A deep laugh echoed as the voice found their pain amusing. Holding his forehead Joey looked up and scowled at the boy who towered over them. Kaiba, who Joey believed to be the most heartless person in the world wouldn't have laughed that joyfully at their pain. Hell Kaiba would have only smirked. Next to Kaiba who was, and probably always would be his least favorite person, Duke was second.

Duke Devilin grinned down as if he had won the jackpot. Joey grinded his teeth together, he glanced at John and saw her staring up at the black-haired boy with stunned eyes. Remembering what John had said about her previously dating Zane, the alternate of Duke, he blushed. No way in hell, he could ever like Dice Boy.

"I don't believe we've meet before." Duke said as he extended a hand to John.

John took the hand and allowed him to pull her up until; she was standing a few inches away. She could tell this boy angered Joey, but right now she was too entranced to care.

"No, we haven't." She replied, still stunned at his face.

It was hard to remember that this boy was not Zane. He looked like him, but their auras and the way they held themselves where different. Zane was more charismatic and his eyes were constantly smiling. This boy seemed more sad, and desperate, he couldn't shine as bright as Zane. Her cheeks burned red as she remembered Zane's soft lips engulfing hers and his warm breath tickling her neck as he nibbled on it.

"My name's Duke Devilin, owner of Dungeon Dice monsters."

"Oh! Well..I'm Johnathan War- just call me John Wheeler." John stuttered as she caught herself before she said 'Warren', right now she was a Wheeler.

"Well John, what are you doing with him?" Duke said as he ran a finger along her jaw bone. "If it's a boyfriend or a real man I'm available. I'm sure your tastes are above those of animalistic nature."

"i-I'm not with-."

"Let go of her!" Joey cried in fury, as he leapt up to his feet.

Joey was livid with anger; a cold chill ran down his spine, his breathing accelerated. Anger burned in his eyes, only Kaiba had ever made him feel angry enough to rip another persons' head off. How dare Duke touch him in such a way…John in such a way. Joey grabbed duke's hand and shoved him away from john. The black haired boy stumbled back, his face a light. He took a step forward as Joey put his arm around John. It felt wrong to have Duke touch them…Them? Like a bolt of lighting striking him, and Joey knew how that felt, he tightened his hold on john. He thought of her like an extension of himself, and he didn't want Duke touching either of them. He didn't even like the thought of Tristan touching her.

"Fuck Off." Joey hissed.

John stood as still as she could mange. She had never been in a fight between tow people. Much less the cause of the fight. It was exciting and terrifying. She didn't want Joey to get hurt, but she didn't like the idea of seeing him punch the other boy.

"OH! Don't want me taking your girlfriend?" Duke taunted as she sauntered closer. Looking at John he winked.

"She's my twin." Joey snapped back.

Duke stopped inching closer and looked at John then his eyes shifted towards Joey, and then back to John. A thin smile slipped on his lips. Now that you've enlightened me, I can see that now. But I'm sure John would rather hang with me then a furry."

"Joey is not an animal. He has far more class than you. The shame, how dare you insult myse-…my twin to my face and then think I would prefer to 'hang' with you." John yelled at duke as she smacked his hand away.

Joey felt his chest puff up at John's outburst. It made him feel important. Letting go of John's shoulder he grabbed her wrist. Giving Duke a hard glare, he flicked the boy off and turned around and ran down the stairs pulling John along. He kicked the metal door open a sprinted down the hall way. Laughter escaped hi lips as they ran. Joey felt light and airy as if he could do anything. His whole life had changed around since John had shown up. His hunger for learning dulled as he pulled John through the school's front doors. He jogged through the school yard and out the gates. He ran until his lungs hurt and he was dragging John down the streets.

Letting go of her wrist, Joey fell down on the side walk gasping for breath. John collapsed beside him weak-kneed. She was a nerd not an athlete! John looked around in amazement. He had dragged her half-across the city. They where sitting in front of a huge house. John slapped Joey's shoulder weakly, he looked up tiredly and she pointed behind her shoulder to the mansion. Joey stood up slowly and looked at the half as if it would pop out of existence. Joey gawked at the house. He had been thinking of one person while he ran, the same person he couldn't get off his mind since last night. The same persons who lived in this house. Joey gritted his teeth together as he growled at the mansion and the thought of its owner. Joey frowned as he squeezed his eyes tightly then opening then again to clear his head of those piecing blue eye.

"Where are we?" John asked as she stood up slowly.

"Kaiba's house."

John let out a breathless laugh. "Was he to embarrassed to come to school today? I bet he's never had a black eye before."

"Careful, he may be a bastard, but he's a bastard with money." Joey warned.

John waved her hand in the air dismissing his warning. "He won't do anything. Everyone's ego needs to be bumped down every now and again.'

Jokey looked over at John and wondered of she was speaking from experience. It was hard to imagine himself as the most powerful person in the world in charge of the worlds leading company. It would explain why she under stood the CEO so well, she was one.

From the corner of his eye, Joey saw something blue and round come flying towards them. He knew he didn't have enough time to dodge whatever it was, so he braced himself for the inevitable attack. He had taken his fair share of hits and he knew the most this object could accomplish would be a large bruise. John reached out and shoved Joey into the iron gate as the object flew past and hit the sidewalk, bursting and spraying water everywhere. It was a water balloon.

Instantly she whipped around to stir up at the boy. He was sitting in a tree that was a few feet away from the gate. Another balloon was in his hand. He grinned evilly at her and aimed for her head. He threw the next balloon and John felt as if the world had slowed down, she easily dodged the object as it sprayed her feet with cold water. It bewildered her, at how easily she had dodged that balloon. John never had any athletic skills; her genetic testing stated she was a klutz. Plus it was hard to maintain control of your body when it regularly had attacks.

"Seize Fire!" Joey yelled back.

Mokuba halted and looked at Joey, a wide gin happily played out on his face. The little devil was enjoying torturing John.

"She hit my big brother."

"Your brother threatened me." John retorted, sticking out her tongue.

Angrily Mokuba sent another balloon flying in her direction. Joey reached out and caught it a foot away from John's face. He drew back his arm to send it back to the kid, a sly grin oh his face.

"Heal!"

Startled Joey jumped back as he let go of the water balloon. From the corner of his eye Joey watched as the water balloon flew from his grasp and smacked into John's stunned face. On contact the balloon busted at the pressure. John glared at Joey thought her wet bangs and pieces of rubber. The balloon had been filled with soapy water. Turning to rip a new on in whom ever had startled her counter part, john closed her open mouth. Kaiba stood a few feet away from her, his arms crossed and eyes blazing. His gaze bore into her, involuntarily John took a step back. She had seen that look before. It was the same look her sister had given their mother on many occasions. It was a look of protectiveness. An animistic one?

Putting her hands up in defeat "We're not going to hurt him."

"What are you low-lives doing here?" He hissed angrily.

Joey clenched his fists and took a step forward. John winced but refused to show her hurt. Crossing her arms, she smirked as her eyes trailed away from his intense blue ones to the black eye. "Checking to see how you where doing"

Joey turned to face John his mouth slightly agape. His gaze flickered from John to Kaiba hurriedly. They stood glaring at each other, daring the other to back down. Joey was inwardly rooting for John for joining his club of defying the bastard, but part of him was also rooting for Kaiba. His face turned a light pink as he realized he didn't like the thought of Kaiba loosing to anyone, especially to her. Joey's back stiffened as he realized he was jealous of John, for being able to stand on the same level as Kaiba. He quickly pushed away that absurd thought.

"Come on John, moneybags doesn't want us to even be near his house." Joey said

Kaiba looked away from John and star3ed at Joey. Joey blinked quickly as he realized he had shocked Kaiba into loosing a duel. All he had done was talk. Did his voice have that much of an effect on the older boy?

"I need to run some more tests." Kaiba said blankly, his eyes never leaving Joey's

"Just admit you want us to stay." John quipped.

Kaiba frowned his gaze deeping, as he contemplated the girls words. Joey thought the other boy's eyes would swallow him. His word narrowed to the color blue. He was snapped out of his daze as Kaiba and turned sharply and walked away. He stopped and looked over his shoulder.

"Hurry up mutt." He called, as he continued to walk forward.

John watched silently as the gears in her head move a mile a minute. The invitation had been especially for Joey. Joey glanced at John, his eyes dazed and unsure. John grinned widely at him and winked. She knew that gaze, that your world had just been turned around and up-side down. Her job had just gotten easier. Joey had asked for help, and what better way to help him then to get him a girlfriend…or boyfriend!

**Should I put in a lemon? I'm not sure if I should and I'd like to know the readers opinion. XD**…if you don't know what that is the answer is ..no!

(1)Adam Lambert : For Your Entertainment … I love this song XD

Sorry. But I really don't like Duke that much and I don't want Pegasus or Marik to be the bad character… Bakora/Ryou will be the same only skits…and NO! I did not forget Mokuba I know he's still in the tree…wait till next chapter to find out how he'll take this invitation?

I would enjoy a review but if you feel it's too difficult to press the medium sized bottom marked REVIEW and type maybe a sentence or less. Even Nice or good job or I hated this, it sucked…something…please don't! I wouldn't want to take up five more seconds of your life, but it is a difficult process, so I understand if you can't figure it out (jk) XD

Forgive my sarcasm XD


End file.
